cardassiarisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Corat Damar
When the game starts and this character is being played, a quote about or by this character will go here. **The image of Damar was provided by karracaz! Background Born in the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, Corat had a typical childhood on Cardassia (in the mirror universe). He went into service with the Alliance at the age of 16. Corat trained and became a Gorr at the age of 17 (in 2359). Going through the ranks quickly, by 2367 and the age of 25, he was a Dalin (approximately Commander) and in 2371, he had made it to the rank of Gul, which in the Federation is a Captain. Corat had few relationships outside of his career, but one such one was with Amaia Surel, the daughter of one of his superiors. The romance was short lived when Amaia decided that Corat would never go far enough in ranks to satisfy her desire to be married to a high ranking officer. Beyond Amaia, Corat had a quiet lifestyle and career. Because he never wanted to he noticed, he was successful in regards to his career. In 2374 he was approached by an operative from the ‘other’ universe. Offering him a chance to get away from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in exchange for his services as a double, Corat eventually accepted and was moved from the mirror universe to the regular one. Personality Overall, Corat has adjusted to his new life. He’s loyal to his people, even if they are mirror versions of the ones he’s familiar with. Much like the man the original Corat Damar became, Corat is brave and has a strict moral code that he believes in. Relationships Romantic A woman named Amaia was the only person he’s had any serious relationship with. While they were involved for a few years, Amaia eventually parted ways with Corat because she felt that Corat would never succeed the rank she wanted to be married to. Since his ‘return from death’, the now leader of Cardassia has taken an interest in Amity Ming, the granddaughter of a Cardassian Legate, Toral Cevdak, and the Federation ambassador, Haung Ming. Family Corat was born to Yalana and Talen Damar 2342 on Cardassia Prime in the mirror universe. He has one sibling, a sister named Teela who was born in 2348. Beyond his sister, mother and father, all of which are still alive in the mirror universe, Corat doesn’t have any family. Played By This character is AVAILABLE. To play this character, an interested member must discuss the issue with the owner/moderator of the game prior to playing. It is important to note that this is a major player and requires more time, study, and overall reliability than some others. It also requires that members show prior playing within the game before accepting the role. Conisderations Anyone interested in taking this character should consider this information. While not canon, it may be very helpful when forming plots. The Reunion Project (with some tweaking, obviously) His 'enemies', the Directorate Category:Characters Category:Available Characters Category:Male Category:Citizen of the Cardassian Union Category:Member of the Cardassian Military Category:Cardassian Category:Incomplete Category:DeviantArt Artist Image